jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv2
Danke für die Info Da ich im Moment noch sehr neu bin und es mir gestern abend zu spät wurde hab ich die Quellen dummerweise wohl vergessen. Wäre nett wenn du mir beim einbinden helfen könntest da ich das noch nicht so ganz verstanden habe. Die erste Quelle ist der offizielle Dark Trooperm Artikel auf www.starwars.com, dort wird erwähnt, dass die Phase III als Kampfanzug getragen werden kann. Zitat: "(...)A towering goliath with broad armored shoulders, this dark trooper could operate independently or be used as an armored powersuit." Die zweite Quelle, bezüglich Mohc, ist da schon schwerer zu finden. Mit etwas Gedult und den Dateien von Dark Forces ist es aber möglich. In den Sounddateien von DF findet man einige Samples, die der Dark Trooper III beim Kampf im Hangar der Arc Hammer von sich gibt. Vergleicht man diese mit den Sprachdateien Mohcs in den "Videos" (wenn man sie so nennen will ^^), dann ist zu erkennen, dass alle die gleiche Stimme verwenden. Darauf gekommen bin ich, als ich auf der starwars.wiki.com Seite folgendes gelesen habe: "(...)Only a small number of Phase III dark troopers managed to be ever constructed; one was the armor of General Rom Mohc, who used it as an exosuit in single combat against Kyle Katarn during a battle onboard the colossal factory ship Arc Hammer." Eine weitere offizielle Quelle sind die 6 Missionen der Dark Forces Saga von WestEnd Games (Wizards of the Coast). Dort gibt es massige Hintergrundinfos zu Mohc, den Dark Troopern und dem Kampfanzug der Phase III. Sorry wenn die Zitate hier nicht reindürfen, bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie in einer Diskussion bringen darf. In den Artikel stell ich sie natürlich nicht, bzw nur mit Herkunft. Danke nochmal. --Thor 07:16, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also dann Quasi so wenn ich es richtig verstandenn habe Quellen *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Dark Forces'' *Soundtracks zum Spiel Dark Forces *''Rebellion (Spiel)'' *Link zum Darktrooper Artikel auf StarWars.com :Gruß Jango 07:57, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke, genau so etwas dachte ich mir. Was ist mit den 6 Szenarios vom WestEnd Games Pen&Paper RPG? Soll das auch als Quelle eingefügt werden oder gilt das nicht als Kanon? Die Quellenbücher/Szenarios des RPG enthalten eigentlich immer sehr gute und lizensierte Daten und Infos. --Thor 08:29, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke nochmal, ich denke damit hat sich das Thema hier erledigt und Admiral Ackbar kann wieder sein Diskussionsboard leeren ^^ --Thor 13:28, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ah sorry ich wollte die Seite eigentlich gestern bearbeiten aber ich bin dann dummerweise nichtmehr dazu gekommen --Benutzer:Darth_Prinseton ehm hm ich muss mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, bin ein wenig ausgeartet, keine Ahnung wieso, ich mags halt nich wenn alles so genau st und immer alles regel getreu ist, hoffe du nimmst mir das nich übel. Gruß Jango 00:44, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ne ich nhm dir das nicht übel, jeder hat halt seine eigene Meinung, dafür kann man ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Eigentlich woltte ich dir ja schon heut nacht direkt Antworten, aber da kam es beim Absenden irgendwie zu einem Systhemfehler und ich konnte die Jedipedia nicht mehr erreichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:53, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel: Fondor Schau mal hier. Wurde auch gerade von einer IP geändert. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es falsch ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 01:41, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das, was die IP geschrieben hat, stimmt zumindest mit den Artikel über die Executor und die Lusankya überein, dürfte also stimmen. Und ich glaube mich auch zu erinnern, dass die Exekutor bei Fondor und die Lusankya bei Kuat gebaut wurde. Gruß und Gute Nacht, Admiral Ackbar 01:47, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zuvorgekommen es macht dir ja hoffentlich nichts aus das ich dir bei Diskussion:Ackbar zuvorgekommen bin oder?--The Collector 00:12, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich vermute mal, dass ich die Diskusionsseite aufgerufen habe, bevor du das Ergebniss eingefügt hast, und dann auf + gedrückt, nachdem du gespeichert hast. Dadurch hab ich nicht bemerkt, dass das schon da war, und es gab auch keinen Bearbeitungskonflikt. (Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Wenn du einen Neuen Abschnitt mittels + hinzufügst, brauchst du kein für die Überschrift, das wird automatisch gesetzt. Gruß und Gute Nacht, Admiral Ackbar 00:22, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST)) Obi-Wan und Yoda in Ep. 5 hat Obi-Wan doch gesagt: "Du wirst dich zum Dagobah-System begeben.Dort soll Yoda dein Lehrmeister sein.Der Jedi-Meister der auch MEIN LEHRER GEWESEN IST" also warum sollte Obi nicht der auch der Padawan von Yoda sein?--The Collector 22:32, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das Zitat aus Episode V ist mir bekannt, aber es steht im direkten Widerspruch zu Episode I, wo ja eindeutig Qui-Gon Obi-Wans Meister war. Außerdem wurde das schonmal von Yoda41 entfernt. Mit Leher meinte Obi-Wan also wohl kein Meister-Padawan Verhältniss sondern etwas anderes, zum Beispiel hat Joda Obi-Wan ja beigebracht, wie er mit dem Geist Qui-Gons Kontackt aufnehmen kann. Aber sein Padawan war er nie. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:45, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung Du hast das Portal ja zur Kontrolle und Überprüfung UC, ich hab noch ein paar Zitat vor einzutragen, aber da du ja geschrieben hast, dass vorerst keine eingetragen werden sollen, frage ich mich, ob es eventuell sinvool wäre auf der Diskussion ein "Ersatz-Portal" zu machen, auf das du dann im UC verlinkst. Auf bestimmte Überschriften im Artikel verlinkt man so Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar#Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung. Was meinst du dazu? Boba 15:31, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde eh nicht lange damit beschäftigt sein, spätestnes Ende der Woche werde ich wohl fertig sein, vieleicht auch früher. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:19, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar, danke für die Auskunft. Viel Erfolg Ackbar du physikgenie Bild:Smart.gif ^^Boba 17:24, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) 3 Aufsätze Es sind 3 Aufsätze: Das Blastergewehr, der Scharschützen- und Panzerbrecher Aufsatz. Vielleicht hast du das Blastergewehr für den Standart Aufsatz gehalten, aber es ist ein einzelner Aufsatz! Das Standart dingen kann nicht feuern. Darth Tobi 20:45, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Hi, Admiral. Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO. Ich bin noch relativ neu und hab mir deine Jedipedia-Tabelle als Vorlage genommen Bild:;-).gif. Trotzdem habeich ein kleines Problem. Könntest du wohl so nett sein und dich darum kümmern? Du kannst natürlich an meiner Tabelle rumbasteln. Gruß, COMMANDER JANGO 18:52, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :Hi Commander Jango, erstmal hoffe ich dass es Ackbar nciht stört, dass ich hier mal kurz was zu sage Bild:;-).gif, also...es wäre bestimmt hilfreich, wenn du dein Problem kurz erläutern könntest, damit Ackbar nicht endlos lange suchen muss Bild:Grins.png Gruß Boba 18:59, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::So, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung, es empfiehlt sich übrigens nicht, Infoboxen aus Seiten zu kopieren, da sich da leicht Fehler einschleichen können und man oft veraltete Versionen findet. Die aktuellen, korrekten Infoboxvorlagen finden sich unter Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:42, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danksagung Vielen Dank, Ackbar. Du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet!!! Byss Hallo, Ackbar! Beim Stöbern auf der Wookieepedia bin ich auf eine Art Online-Quellenbuch gestoßen: Byss and the Deep Core, scheint mir absolut kanonisch zu sein und wenn du weitere Planetenartikel überarbeitest, wäre es doch sicherlich eine große Hilfe, oder nicht? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:13, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, ich hab das gleich mal al Favorit abgespeichert, aber ich denke, ich werde vorestn noch im Outer Rim bleiben und mich erst, wenn ich da fertig bin, in die Kernrgionen vorwagen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:20, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach, ich habe hier noch eine ganze Reihe "Internet-Quellenbücher" gefunden, darunter eine ganze Reihe Welten, die du alle noch machen kannst, sobald du wieder Zeit hast :). Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 19:34, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Haruun Kal Hi Admiral Ackbar! Wir sind noch nie in den Schranken gekommen. Und habe eine bitte die du für Jedipedia machst. Der Artikel Schlacht von Haruun Kal ist in ein missarabeln Zustand und noch im mein Uc-Verhalten. Du beschreibst ja in deiner Benutzerseite das du Rechtschreibs-Killer sucher bist. Könntest du den Überarbeiten das er Flüssig, Verständlich ist. Viele Grüße --Vos 17:48, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde am Wochenende mal drüberschauen, im Moment hab ich leider kaum Zeit, da das Semester wieder angefangen hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:18, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::So, ist erledigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:55, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Thx Danke, ich hab den Lichtschwertwurf nämlich schon gesucht, aber nicht gefunden, daher der Artikel. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:21, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Squib Der Artikel "Squib" ist von mir. Die Infos sind aus der Databank auf Starwars.com. Ich habe nicht den Text 1:1 übersetzt. Aber natürlich habe ich die Informationen übersetzt. Ich habe sie dann zu einem neuen Text zusammengefügt, also alles vollkommen erlaubt. Ich kopiere und übersetze und erfinde nix... Du hast mein Wort! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:06, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Es ging mir auch nicht um den Artikel an sich, sondern nur um die letzte Änderung heute früh, da war ein englischer Satz drin, was den Verdacht nahelegt, dass die gesammte Änderung aus einer englischen Quelle übersetzt wurde, und nur bei diesem Satz das Übersetzen vergessen wurde. Der Artikel an sich ist natürlich nicht übersetzt, das ist mir klar Bild:;-).gif. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:24, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ach so. Ja, hab ich gesehen. Ich habe Benutzer Pandora bereits darauf angesprochen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie er dazu kommt, da etwas in Englisch reinzuschreiben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:27, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Wenn ich mit der Datenbank arbeite, kopiere ich mir den englischen Text auch meist ins Bearbeitungsfeld, das erspart mir, immer zwischen den Fenstern zu wechseln. Pandora macht es anscheinend auch so und hat wohl nur vergessen, es rauszunehmen. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 21:28, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Hoffdentlich ist es so. Ich schreibe die Sachen erst bei Word vor und kopiere sie dann in einen Artikel, oder ich schreibe sie so da rein. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:38, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Deze! Nein, es heißt Deze, nicht Deeze, wie es der Artikel sagt. Das ist falsch, wenn wir eine deutschsprachige Seite sind. In der Übersetzung heißt es nämlich Deze, nicht Deeze. Eig müsste man den Artikel Deeze doch zu Deze machen, oder? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:29, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Also wenn es als Deze übersetzt wird, dann müssen wir den Artikel auch dahin verschieben. --Finwe Disku 19:34, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich hatte mich da nach dem Artikel Deeze gerichtet, weil ich dachte, der sei eher richtig, aber wenn es im deutschen wirklich Deze heißt, muss der Artikel verschoben werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:52, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Gut, kann das einer von euch machen? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:37, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Star Wars D20 RPG Hi Admiral Achbar. ich spiele seit einiger Zeit D&D und habe auch Interesse am Star wars D20 RPG. Kannst du mir dazu ein paar Infos geben? Lohnt es sich, als relativer Rollenspielanfänger, sich damit auseinander zu setzten? Gruß Rogaldorn89 14:58, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich würde sagen, es lohnt sich auf jeden fall, wenn man sowohl SatrWar als auch Pan&Paper-Rollenspiel mag, allerdings ist einige der Regelwerke der prä-Saga-Editon heutzutage kaum noch ranzukommen (das Revised Core Rulebook müsste bei E-Bay oder Amazon noch gebraucht erhältlich sei, aber angeblich gibt es die auch irgendwo im Netz zum ruterladen), und die Saga-Edition gefällt mir persönlich nicht so gut und ist auch recht weit von DND entfernt (es gibt da keine Fertigkeitspunkte mehr, sondern nur noch nicht trainiert, trainiert und spezialisiert; die Rettungwürfe fallen auch weg...). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:42, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :: vielen Dank Gruß Rogaldorn89 11:51, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Sortierung Es wird immer nach Nachname Sortiert... immer! --Modgamers 01:52, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Wenn bei den Mon Cal aber der Vorname dem Nachnamen entspricht, sollte auch danach sortiert werden. Wir ändern ja nix an der Regel, sondern wenden sie nur richtig an. Wo liegt das Problem? Gruß, Bel Iblis bLabLabLa 13:17, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Sorry Tut mir leid, bei meinen Edditierungen vergessen habe, die Quelle in die Artikel einzuarbeiten. Ich mach es gleich noch bei den anderen. MTFBWU --Geist der stehts verneint 20:56, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) Respekt und eine Frage Respekt für EaW und FoC, deine Planetenkunde und die Golanartikel (sind die Informationen über G-Stationen soo dürftig?). Frage: Wenn im Buch zu Episode 3 steht, dass Anakin im Med-Center den Imperator mit der Macht angreifen will, ihm aber die Macht abhanden gekommen ist und er nur die Med-Droids schrotten kann (zu sehen in III) und ich von den bekannten Fakten ausgehe dass die ANZAHL der Midi-Chlorianer die Machtstärke beeinflusst (insgesamt, nicht in den Zellen), geht des dann als Quelle oder is des eine logische Vermutung (und damit unbrauchbar??) Wenn du mal SW EaW/FoC zocken willst, sags ^^ Madmaxizor 17:25, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Im Prinzip wäre es noch immer eine Spekulation, schließlich kann es auch daran liegen, dass er zu erschöpft war, um die Macht zu kontrolieren oder sein Körper aufgrund der Operation mit Betäubungsmitteln vollgepumpt war. Daher sollte das nicht im Hauptteil des Artikels geschrieben werden, könnte aber in einem Hinter den Kulissen-Abschnitt erwähnt werden. (Quellenangabe nciht vergessen) Zu den Golans: Ich glaube schon, dass es da noch mehr gibt, z.B. über deren Einsätze, ich habe darüber aber im Moment keine Quellen, desshalb kann ich derzeit da nicht mehr schreiben. Zu EAW: Ich spiele eigentlich nie Spiele über Internet, sondern lieber die Missionen und Kampagnen, sorry. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Der Artikel "Midi-Chlorianer" is net unterteilt, und zu Anakin Skywalker oder Episode 3 würd ichs eigentlich net reinschreiben... deshalb hab ich da den Absatz gemacht... gut, EpIII Buch zum Film stand net da aber der rest wo des iwie erwähnt wird stand scho unten... kennst du Steiners Advanced Units Mod "SAU" für EaW? Und was is deine Lieblingseinheit bei FoC? ^^ Sry aber ich bin halt ein halber Freak in der Beziehung. Madmaxizor 23:17, 16. Jan. 2008 (CET) Sinnlose Änderungen Hallo Admiral Ackbar. Mir ist vermehrt aufgefallen, dass du sinnlose Änderungen mit Galaktisches Imperium machst. Ein Redirect ist dazu da, um solche Sachen abzukürzen und wenn man genau überlegt, um Performence zu sparen. Durch diese Änderungen mülls du regelrecht die Versionen voll. Ich würde dich bitten, sinnvollere Edits beizupflichten als Massenhaft solche Änderungen zu machen, die nur negativen Effekt haben.--DarthMomse 21:39, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe mir die Versionen von Galaktisches Imperium angeschaut, da von voll müllen zu sprechen ist doch sehr hart. Jeder Edit, der eine Verbesserung bringt, mag er noch so klein sein, ist ein guter Edit. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:45, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Admiral Ackbar korrigiert nur Verlinkungen die auf die BKL Imperium führen, sodass die Links gleich zum richtigen Imperium führt, von dem im Kontext auch die Rede ist. Deshalb halte ich die Änderungen sogar für äußerst wichtig und man sollte Ackbar dankbar sein, dass er sich dafür erbarmt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:13, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Doh! ^^ Sorry Ackbar. Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Hätte lieber mal richtig drauf geklickt. Es wurde nur letztens eine solche unsinnige Änderung mit einem anderen Redirect durchgeführt, deshalb habe ich mich so sicher gefühlt. Dann editier mal fleißig weiter :) --DarthMomse 23:06, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, werde ich machen, aber nicht heute, da ich am Mittwoch eine Klausur schreibe und noch lernen muss... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:13, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Begrüßung Lieber Ackbar! Danke für deine freundliche Begrüßung. Ich bin 12 Jahre alt und ein ganz großer Star Wars Fan. Ich werde mich bemühen, gute Beiträge und Korrekturen anzubringen. Grüße von Kope´c --Kope´c 19:35, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rückgängig machen Hey, ich finde es ja löblich, dass du alles ohne Quelle als fragwürdig erachtest, aber kannst du mir nicht 5 Minuten Zeit geben, die noch einzufügen?? Ich vergess die Quellen doch fast immer... Wir haben dafür doch extra eine Vorlage, oder du kannst es mal in der Disku ansprechen... Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich bis jetzt so negativ aufgefallen wäre, dass meine Beiträge soo unwahrscheinlich sind. Pandora Diskussion 18:28, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Und jetzt machst du eindeutig bewiesene Daten wieder raus, zu denen ich eine eindeutige Quelle angegeben habe. Auf Seite 106/107 von Schöpfer der Dunkelheit werden diese Akademien erwähnt. Auch auf Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit sind sie schon dokumentiert. Da die Artikel eh so kurz sind, finde ich jedes bisschen Information sinnvoll... Pandora Diskussion 18:35, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich habe nur Infos rausgenommen, die scheinbar nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hatten, den was hat die Existens eine Sith-Akademie auf Honoghr‎ im Artikel über Gammor verloren? Admiral Ackbar 18:38, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ok, mein Fehler, für alle die das nicht verstehen gehst hier lang... Pandora Diskussion 18:40, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nachtleben Hey, auch so spät noch unterwegs? Bild:;-).gif 02:08, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, wollte auch gerade die Liste in Ordnung bringen, dann hattest du es aber schon gemacht. Ich schau jetzt nur noch mal drüber und dann Gute Nacht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 02:10, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Etain Hey ich hätte noch ein Bild von Etain Tur-Mukan, wenn du es willst...sag es mir dann einfach --ARC Bacara 11:05, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Der Atikel Etain Tur-Mukan braucht in der Tat noch ein Bild, das kannst du gerne hochladen, aber warum fragst du da mich? Ich habe an dem Artikel nur einen Edit vorgenommen, und das war auch nur eine Auflösung eines Links auf eine BKL. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:40, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Ackbar! Hab vielen Dank für die freundliche Begrüßung und für die rasche Hilfe beim Artikel über die SPMA-T. Mein Freund Kope´c und ich haben gemeinsam beschlossen uns eurer Gemeinschaft anzuschließen. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt (vor kurzem gworden) ,und ebenso wie er ein großer StarWars-Fan, allrdings habe ich StarWars erst neulich kennengelernt, so erschließt sich mir nicht soviel Wissen und Kenntnis wie ihm. Daher haben wir beschlossen, in der Zeit wo es uns möglich ist, eng zusammenzuarbeiten und Artikel gemeinsam zu erstellen und zu bearbeiten. In der leider überwiegenden Zeit wo das nicht möglich ist arbeiten wir getrennt voneinander. Wir werden sobald als möglich unsere Arbeit mit dem Artikel über die SPMA-T wieder aufnehmen. Wir bemühen uns um gute Beträge und auch wir freuen uns auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Ich werde sobald als mögllich versuchen meine Benutzerseite zu gestalten. Mit vielen freundlichen Grüßen, --KD 12:07, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Schön zu hören, dass sich zwei neue Benutzer der Jedipedaner-Gemeinschaft angeschlossen haben. Viel Spaß noch, bei Fragen stehe ich gerne zu Verfügung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:37, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Fehler Sry, aber ich musste das eben mal kurz erledigen... ^^ MfG Ilya 18:52, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, ja, wenn ich mir nicht alles, was ich tippe 15 Min. später nochmal durchlese, wimmelt es da nur so von Fehlern, vielen Dank. Admiral Ackbar 18:55, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Mein Artikel Was ist an meinem Artikel falsch, ich meine die Quelle könnte ja unzuverlässig sein, aber alles was in dem Text steht wird in KotoR durch die Datapads die man findet bewiesen.Padawan 967 19:57, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Inhaltlich ist der Artikel in Ordnung, aber von Form und Stil lässt er leider zu wünschen übrig: "total zerfleischt" ist nun wirklich kein in einer Enzoklopedie zu werwendente Konstruktion, ? gehöhren eigentlich nicht in Überschriften und es fehlt die Kategorieeinteilung. Sprachlich ist das ganze auch noch nicht perfekt, wesshalb der Artikel eben nochmal überarbeitet werden muss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ok ich hab den Artikel noch mal überarbeitet und mir deine Ratschläge zu herzen genommen , schau dir noch mal an. ::GrußPadawan 967 21:30, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ist jetzt wohl kaum mehr möglich, der Artikel wurde gerade gelöscht, da auf StarWars-Union basierend. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:35, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET)